justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)
|artist = |year = 2010 |pictos = 75 |dg = / / (Kids Mode) |pc = / / |gc = / / (Kids Mode) |perf = Kyf Ekamé (P1)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=8m39s Soraya Gacem (P2) Céline Baron (P3) |nowc = WakaWaka}} "Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)" by is featured on . This song also appears in Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a man. He wears a blue sleeveless shirt, a pair of yellow pants, black shoes, and black sunglasses. 'P2' P2 is a woman with long black hair. She wears a black bra covered by a red sleeveless jacket, a pair of blue jeans and white shoes, and a hot pink glove. 'P3' P3, a woman, has long black hair. She wears a blue bra, a red pair of short pants, and blue shoes. Kids Mode Background The background starts with lots of background dancers copying the moves of P1/P3 then transitions to a background with circles in different colors. Gold Moves There are three Gold Moves which are all the same. All Gold Moves: 'Put your hands together and move them from left to right which is the main move in the original video. WakaWakaGoldMoveA.PNG|All Gold Moves WakaWakaGoldMoveAGIF.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Trivia * is not credited as a featured artist. Despite this, their verse is still included. * Moves from the official choreography are used in the routine which is the gold move in the chorus. * Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) is the sixth song by Shakira in the series, after Beautiful Liar, Rabiosa, Hips Don’t Lie, La Bicicleta and Chantaje. * When the tracklist was revealed on Just Dance s website in June 2017, the icon for The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) accidentally featured P2 from this routine instead of P1 from the actual one. * On the thumbnail for the UK preview, the song title appears as "''Waka Waka (This Time '''is for Africa)". ** On the title, instead, it is simply credited as "''Waka Waka". * The English version of the song is used in-game. * In the preview, the YEAH feedback has no effects. * The background dancers imitate P1 and P3 despite not being the same appearances. Gallery Wakawaka.PNG|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' wakawaka thumb uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Waka waka thumbnail.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Waka_waka_kids_mode.png|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' on the Kids Mode menu The-Way-I-Are-Dance-With-Somebody-Bebe-Rexha-Ft-Lil-Wayne_Widescreen_293293.jpg|The mistake on The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)’s cover found on Ubisoft’s website Wakawaka teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://vk.com/wall-91671333_7755 (Translation: "Who said #JustDance players don’t like football?) Waka_Waka.png|P2 Waka Waka (This Time for Africa).png|P2’s avatar avat.png|Kids Mode avatar WAKA WAKA 300587.jpg|Promo gameplay Captura de Tela (6).png|The YEAH! feedback without effects WakaWaka.JPG|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' (Kids Mode) - behind the sceneshttps://youtu.be/EX5GwG36Z08?t=62 9. WAKA WAKA_300587.jpg wakawakakids.png|Kids Mode Videos Official Music Video Shakira - Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (The Official 2010 FIFA World Cup™ Song) Teasers Original Just Dance 2018 Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) by Shakira Official Track Gameplay US WAKA WAKA - SHAKIRA JUST DANCE 2018 OFFICIAL HD Kids Mode Just Dance 2018 Kids Mode Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) Official Track Gameplay US WAKA_WAKA_(THIS_TIME_FOR_AFRICA)_KIDS_-_SHAKIRA_JUST_DANCE_2018 Gameplay Just Dance 2018 - Waka Waka - Full gameplay - Gamescon References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Shakira Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Soraya Gacem Category:Céline Baron Category:Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females